


Do You Bring Flowers to A Business Meeting?

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Business Partners, Experienced Lance, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Premature Ejaculation, Virgin Shiro, except they get down to business, intersex omega Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: A one in a million chance.Lance nods, gathering his stuff back into his briefcase with care. “I like this idea a lot, it seems you will be a very important asset to our company, Mr. Shirogane.”He stands, holding his hand out to Shirogane, pleased when the other stands up straighter, more confident than before. “I am excited to work with your company as well, Mr. McClain. I hope Mrs Altea likes the ideas we’ve come up with so we can get the ball rolling without any troublesome bumps in the road.”“I am sure the idea will go off well with her.” Lance takes his hand back, breathing in the thick, spicy sweet scent of the Alpha one last time. He lets his mind wander to deeper thoughts one last time, thoughts of him holding a small child that looks back up at him with bright, steel gray eyes. “I do hope you will father my pup.”Immediately he freezes up, realizing his intention of saying that he hopes business will continue to run smoothly was completely drowned out by his maternal clock and the complete and total desire to have a child with this man.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165





	Do You Bring Flowers to A Business Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for the amazing Seki!
> 
> This au is kind of similar to one by the great Keir so if you haven't read that go over and check it out here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086912
> 
> Its Definitely an amazing au with a similar basic start
> 
> I already talked to Keir about writing something similar too, and we deemed they were different enough so please don't bother to harass either of us about this or compare them.

The office is pristine, desktop untainted from marks and glistening with the bright morning sunrise coming in from the fingerprint-free floor to ceiling windows. It’s perfect. Everything Shiro had ever wished for when he imagined a workspace all his own. He looks over the large room with its plush office chair and meeting space that includes a small coffee table, couch, and two chairs that conveniently match the soft leather of his wheeled desk chair. It’s amazing, and its all his. He takes one more moment to take in the shine of his name on the brand new plated marble plate settled on the edge of his desk.

Takashi Shirogane.

He did it. He made it through college, he worked through internships and low paying jobs all while keeping up sleepless nights studying to keep his grades perfect all for this. This massive, beautiful office that’s all his. The first step to his dream future in the entertainment industry. Sure, being in charge of commercials and advertising isn’t the all-star dream job, but it’s a great start. He settles into his chair, giving a pleased sigh of relief before he finally gets to work. He wants to keep up a good impression for his new bosses, as well as the people outside his company he’ll be working with. 

He finds the list of clients he’s been assigned to work with for the next few months, taking a moment to organize their names into the computer the way he likes before he writes up an email introducing himself to them. He includes in the email some information about himself, as well as reaching out for any sort of communications they may want from him at this time. He gets through the list in time for lunch, grinning as he relaxes back in his chair, ready to relax and enjoy the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich he packed for himself for lunch. 

He’s just dug the paper bag out of his briefcase when his computer alerts him of an incoming email. Curiosity winning out despite his hunger, he sets his lunch down and reaches for his mouse to open his emails back up.

**Automated reply, email returned**

He frowns at the message, going over the address to double check that its the same in his paperwork as it is on the returned email before he opens it to read the automated reply.

_Hello Everyone,_

_Your email message, sent for Allura Altea has been returned to you. I’m sorry to inform you that I will be out of office for the next few months as I enjoy my time at home with my new child and my husband. This is an exciting occasion for me and I hope you all will be patient with my temporary replacement, my trusted assistant Lance McClain, as I am at home with the ones I love._

_You can reach Mr. McClain through my office number at (xxx)xxx-xxxx or his personal email Lance.McClain@employees.altea.com. I hope you will treat Mr. McClain with the same trust and respect as you would me._

_Stay Beautiful,_   
_Allura Altea_

Shiro looks over the email with a soft smile, the image of the well-known business woman Allura Altea coming to mind, a small, white haired child held in her arms and cooing happily up at her. He clicks the email for her assistant, bringing up a blank canvas for him to deal with, quickly copying in the same information he had on the other emails, as well as a question of where he can send gifts for the happy family. He always did have a soft spot for happy families, and hopes he can send a gift the young child will cherish.

He shakes his head to return himself to his thoughts, not wanting to get distracted by his own hopeless dreams of finding a family of his own, and instead double checks the email before sending it off. Hopefully this Lance McClain is as confident and self-assured as his boss and will not be intimidated by being in such a high, temporary position, or Shiro’s himself, and will continue to work with their company while Allura is away. The less bumps in the road for success, the better.

* * *

Marmora Merchandising, a company Lance has been to so many times in his job that the doorman greets him with a smile and an immediate pass through security without even checking his credentials. He made sure to bring Regris a coffee, hoping to brighten up the man’s day as he passes through and up to the meeting room. He holds his head high, not wanting anyone around him to excuse his temporary position as a place of weakness for Allura’s company. He may just be an assistant, but he has been beside Allura for all of her business decisions for years, helping her as she built her makeup empire up from nothing but an idea and a love for all things sparkly. He will not do anything to endanger her business.

Taking a deep breath he follows the directions he knows by heart into the conference room he’s going to be meeting with the company’s new correspondent Takashi Shirogane. The name ingrained in his mind as he pushes the door open and walks inside, expecting to meet the other and frowning when he finds the room empty. He frowns at the number on the door, ensuring he’s in the proper room before he looks down at his watch to check the time, giving a small shrug when he realizes he is in fact ten minutes early for their arranged meeting time.

Giving a small shrug Lance walks around the table, picking a nice spot where the sun won’t shine in his eyes and settling down, pulling up his briefcase to begin to take out the supplies he needs for their meeting. Sure, it's mostly a meeting to ensure that this Shirogane knows what to expect from Altea Cosmetics, but Allura always says it’s better to do as much business as you can at once rather than waste a trip. 

The door opens and Lance immediately turns his eyes to the sound, taking in the young man looking surprised in the doorway. He’s tall and obviously works out, filling out his crisp black suit well, leaving Lance with no doubt that the suit was tailored to fit him perfectly. His black hair is slicked back with a streak of white that mixes in from just above his forehead, one small tuft of it falling down from the carefully styled locks to brush over a deep scar running across his nose. Steel gray eyes take Lance in before the other man seems to almost _shrink_ in upon himself. 

Lance immediately frowns as he stands, watching as the man walks around the table to stand across from him and holds out a hand, body still hunched over in a way that can’t be comfortable. “Mr. McClain? It’s nice to meet you, I’m Takashi Shirogane, sorry I left you waiting. I hope you weren’t here long?”

Lance takes the hand, momentarily startling at the cold feeling against his palm before he looks at it and registers the robotic fingers wrapping around his own. A prosthetic, interesting. He returns his eyes to the other, raising a brow when the gray eyes immediately dart away. Lips pursed, Lance takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the man before him. Warm, spicy, like cinnamon in cocoa, and strong. An Alpha. Lance pulls his hand back, settling back into his seat and waiting for the other to take his own seat across from him, taking a moment to take in the scent of him again as the other fumbles to look confident, but yet smaller all at the same time. The thick scent of the other man fills his nose easier now, gliding into his senses and registering immediately.

_Prime._

Very interesting.

“You’re quite alright Mr. Shirogane. I arrived a bit early since this isn’t my first time working with your company. I figured the least I could do was make myself comfortable and get everything set up so we can work together smoothly.” Lance supplies with his best business smile, a twinge of satisfaction going through him as he sees the man immediately relax across from him. “I know this is mostly a meeting for us to get to know each other, but I’ve always been one to do as much as I can in the time we have, so I was hoping we could take a look at the swatches for our latest line so that we can come up with ideas for the packaging and names?”

“Yes, of course.” Shirogane smiles and its wide, excited, sharp canines flashing unashamedly at Lance as he reaches out for the papers Lance passes off to him. Lance can’t help but focus on them now that he’s noticed them, those perfect, sharp points made for claiming and the beautiful young Alpha attached to them. This young _Prime_ sitting in front of him smiling so widely with such perfect, pointed teeth.

Lance lets his body run on autopilot as his mind wanders. An Alpha Prime, they’re rare, and even more rarely are they so inviting. Usually too full of themselves and covered in the thick scents of the others they take advantage of to please their own knots. This one is different, Lance smells nothing on him but the underlying scent of peanut butter and coffee. He wears no wedding ring, and has no sign of an imprint or a tan where it should be, completely unclaimed? There’s no way Lance could get so lucky.

The memory of holding little Alphor in his arms just the other day take up his mind now. How right it felt to hold the pup to his chest and coo down at him. How much it broke his heart to go home to his cozy, empty home. Sure, forty isn’t _that_ old, and medical practices have come so far that having a child later in life isn’t as dangerous as it used to be. But, it is still a lot for him to suddenly realize his whole life has been spent working, and now he’s just an old spinster Omega. The thought of trying to get out there and find someone to date now immediately dousing any screaming from his internal clock.

Dating leads to mating, and mating leads to pups. 

But, with a Prime everything would be different. There is medical research to back up the fact that Prime are more fertile, and much more likely to impregnate an Omega, even without knotting. Research going back generations about how pups from pairings with Alpha Prime come out stronger and healthier, even when they come from an Omega who has had trouble with conceiving. Alpha Prime are the perfect match for an Omega who wants pups.

An Omega like Lance.

“I think the idea of bringing in how motherhood can be messy, but still beautiful is a great one.” Shirogane’s voice cuts through Lance’s inner musing and he quickly shakes himself out of it to look over at the other man, running his eyes over the chiseled jaw and up into smiling gray eyes. “My Nanna used to tell me that mothers deserve all the glitz and glam, and you can use Mrs. Altea’s new status as a mother as a good stepping stone into it so it’s more of an encouragement and not as if you’re reaching for straws.”

Lance pauses, taking in the words and the care the other man puts into it, the obvious excitement he has for doing his job and the idea of doing a line dedicated to making mothers feel special. A one in a million man.

A one in a million chance.

Lance nods, gathering his stuff back into his briefcase with care. “I like this idea a lot, it seems you will be a very important asset to our company, Mr. Shirogane.”

He stands, holding his hand out to Shirogane, pleased when the other stands up straighter, more confident than before. “I am excited to work with your company as well, Mr. McClain. I hope Mrs Altea likes the ideas we’ve come up with so we can get the ball rolling without any troublesome bumps in the road.”

“I am sure the idea will go off well with her.” Lance takes his hand back, breathing in the thick, spicy sweet scent of the Alpha one last time. He lets his mind wander to deeper thoughts one last time, thoughts of him holding a small child that looks back up at him with bright, steel gray eyes. “I do hope you will father my pup.”

Immediately he freezes up, realizing his intention of saying that he hopes business will continue to run smoothly was completely drowned out by his maternal clock and the complete and total desire to have a child with this man. He opens his mouth to apologize, hoping his slip up hasn’t ruined everything for Allura with the Marmora business they’ve been working with for so long. “I’m so-”

“Oh,” Shirogane’s own voice finally comes out, cutting Lance’s apology off. His cheeks a bright red with his embarrassment and those deep, almost glowing gray eyes wide as they look back at him. “I can… yeah, I can, uh… I mean… Sure, I can do… er… help with doing you- that. I can do that, in- for you.”

Lance knows he’s staring, he knows his jaw is dropped and he probably looks like a fish flopping for air as he tries to find his words. Did… Did Shirogane actually just agree to knock him up after his slip up? He quickly shakes himself out of his stupor, eyes running over Shirogane as his lips finally pull up into a smile. 

Interesting.

How very, very interesting.

* * *

The wind is cold on Shiro’s cheeks as he adjusts his scarf, looking down at his phone and the address glowing back up at him. He looks from it to the numbers in front of him, confirming he’s at the correct place before he takes in the house he’s been lead to. It’s a two-story, a light blue shade accented with white, not too large, but it has a fenced in yard big enough to comfortably house a few dogs. The perfect white-picket fence house from Shiro’s dreams, the dreams of him coming home to a warm fire in a fireplace and a bright-eyed pup that looks so much like it’s loving parent, who greets him with a grin and a kiss on the cheek before informing him that he’s late so therefore he has to do the dishes as punishment. 

Shiro would absolutely do the dishes for Lance.

He immediately shakes his head, pacing in front of the house as he regains control of his thoughts. This is stupid, he shouldn’t be doing this. This is not only going to end badly for his heart, but also his image in the entertainment industry. He should just inform Lance that he changed his mind, and he doesn’t want to accidentally cause a rift between their businesses, and that he hopes they can work together without any hiccups in the future. Yeah, just… message Lance and tell him he wants to keep it all business. He can do that, no problem.

The door opens and soft light filters out of the house behind the figure of Lance. He’s wearing a blue sweater that hugs his chest in a soft way that Shiro craves more than anything to reach out and run his fingers along, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it's soft to the touch, paired with a pair of pants that hug his long legs perfectly leaving Shiro’s mouth both watering and dry at the same time. His amber locks fall softly in his eyes as he shifts, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms in a show of complete and utter comfort and confidence as those too-blue eyes follow Shiro’s movements. 

“You going to spend all night pacing the sidewalk, or are you going to come inside?” The playful sound of Lance’s voice makes Shiro’s toes curl, such confidence, absolutely no fear or intimidation from Shiro. Lance sees Shiro not as an Alpha Prime, but as another man easily pressed under his thumb.

Shiro knows he would willingly let Lance crush him and thank him after.

He fumbles with the gate, blushing as he hears Lance chuckling from the doorway. Time seems to both slow down and speed up as he walks into the neatly trimmed yard and up the walkway onto the porch to stand in front of the Omega, looking down at him with a confident smile he absolutely does not feel. “Sorry, I was just thinking about if I should have brought you flowers or not.”

Lance chuckles, reaching out to grab the front of Shiro’s shirt and pull him backwards into the house. Shiro goes willingly where he’s lead, licking his lips as he’s surrounded by the scent of the Omega in question. A sweet caramel with a hint of spice, like a chai tea. Shiro has always had a weakness for chai tea.

He definitely has a weakness for Lance. The Omega smiles and Shiro’s knees feel weak. “While I do love the idea of flowers, I am just happy you brought yourself. I must admit I didn’t actually expect you to agree to this, considering your own status and my age.”

“You’re perfect just the way you are.” The words come out of his mouth without thought, and Shiro knows he’s already too invested. Lance’s cheeks glow with a blush that draws Shiro in like a moth to the flame. He swallows down all hesitance left within him and decides to ignore his screaming heart and just enjoy this. He deserves it.

“Such a charmer.” Lance coos, his hand sliding up from Shiro’s shirt to graze perfectly manicured nails over the sensitive glands on his neck and pull him down, closer, so close. “How about we take this to the bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Shiro licks his lips, nearly groaning aloud as his tongue brushes against Lance’s, right there, all he has to do is shift and they could be kissing. He could be kissing Lance. “Wherever you want to go. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Oh my dear, sweet Shirogane. I am very comfortable right now.” Lance grins and his canines flash in the soft light of the hall. He tiptoes up, pressing a soft, barely-there kiss to Shiro’s lips that leaves Shiro following like a dog with a bone. He lets Lance lead him through the house and into a large master bedroom with a massive bed made up with soft-looking blankets in a deep red shade and plush pillows. 

The moment Shiro steps into the bedroom Lance is there, overtaking all of Shiro’s senses with his scent, his taste, his touch as their lips crash together in a deep, knee-buckling kiss that leaves Shiro light headed and gripping tightly to Lance’s sweater. His brain supplying the fact that the fabric is in fact as soft as it looks as he follows Lance’s lips when he tries to pull back, drawing him in for another round of kisses he can only hope are as good for the Omega as they are for himself.

As they come apart for air, Lance wastes no time, skilled fingers with nails painted a glittering blue running down Shiro’s front and easily undoing the buttons of his shirt to bare his chest underneath. Completely undeterred by the scars he uncovers Lance dips his warm hands into the fabric of Shiro’s shirt, pushing it out of his way and down his arms with a pleased sound. “Mmm, look at you. I hope you take care of me as well as you’ve been taking care of yourself.”

Shiro’s brain short-circuits, pride welling up in him at the praise from the Omega even as Lance steps back. He comes back to himself just in time to see Lance’s shirt come up over his head showing the perfect expanse of tan flesh that was hidden underneath it. A glint of silver draws his eyes to Lance’s chest where a ring loops through one dark nipple and suddenly that’s all Shiro can focus on. He wants to touch it, to taste it, to see what sounds Lance makes as he tugs lightly on it. Unable to fight his hindbrain any longer he leans forward, laving a tongue over the pert flesh and groaning at the taste of Lance on his tongue. 

God he’s so beautiful. Shiro kisses the ring before shifting over to pay attention to the other nipple, sucking lightly and taking in the sweet breathy hitch in Lance’s voice as those perfect so-soft fingers slide down his chest to fumble with his pants between them. Shiro takes only a moment to contemplate how he perhaps should have just worn sweats instead of a suit before the button gives and he feels the pressure against his crotch lessen. He’s so, so hard already, cock leaking pre over his expensive silk boxers he bought just to wear for Lance.

Their lips crash back together as Lance pushes Shiro’s pants down, quickly moving to help Shiro with his own. The quick, frantic scramble out of their pants has them both chuckling as they stumble back towards the bed. Lance pulls back, looking up at Shiro with a coy smile on his kiss swollen lips. “I have a confession to make.”

“Is that right?” Shiro leans down, nosing against Lance’s ear before he starts to trail kisses down his jaw and further down his neck, feeling pride as those perfectly-painted nails dig lightly into his back. 

“Yes, it is.” Lance runs one hand down Shiro’s arm, shifting until his palm is against the back of Shiro’s hand and twining their fingers together. “You see, Mr. Shirogane, I’ve been so excited all day at the thought of having you filling me up that I just couldn’t resist getting myself ready for it.”

The words are accompanied by Lance guiding Shiro’s hand down his body, past that delicious nipple, still glistening with Shiro’s saliva and down further. Their hands brush Lance’s cock and Shiro barely resists grabbing hold of it, wanting to touch, to taste, to feel Lance in every way he can. The thoughts are immediately halted as Lance finishes his path, pressing Shiro’s fingers along with his own inside the slick cavern of his cunt. Shiro moans, he knows he does, and he knows he should feel embarrassed by it, but he doesn’t care because his fingers are currently enveloped in the slick, squeezing heat of Lance’s most intimate place. “Fuck, Lance.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Lance grins as he lets go of Shiro’s hand, reaching up to push on his chest, easily knocking him off his feet onto the bed behind him. Shiro isn’t left alone for long, Lance climbing on top of him with a liquid predatory grace that has his cock twitching. He leans down to kiss Shiro again and it's short and messy, a barely-there greeting before he’s pushing back up on Shiro’s chest and looking down at him. “Look at you, Shirogane, you look so perfect underneath me. Even better than I imagined.”

Shiro can only moan out as Lance grips his cock, twisting his wrist just right in a way that has him bucking up into the touch. A warm chuckle fills his ears only moments before Shiro feels the Omega move over top of him. The world seems to slow down as he feels his cock slide along Lance’s slit and press against his hole. Shiro’s eyes go wide as he watches Lance’s own close in a moment of bliss as he slides down Shiro’s length, taking his cock deep inside his cunt in one deep, hard grind. 

He knows he has made a mistake immediately as he feels himself twitching, his fingers gripping too tightly to Lance’s hips as he bucks up into his heat and moans out. The mind numbing euphoria of an orgasm drowned out only by his embarrassment of what he just did.

“Oh no.” His own voice sounds frantic as he sees the look of shock cross Lance’s face, blue eyes opening wide to look down at him as his lips open in a perfect ‘o’. “No, no, no, no, no.”

Shiro knows it’s too late to save himself from his fate as his knot swells, locking their bodies together as he feels himself cumming. His hands fly up to cover his own face, cheeks burning at the knowledge that he knotted before he even got to actually fuck Lance like some virgin unable to control himself.

Because he is a virgin unable to control himself.

He can’t stop himself from humping up into Lance as he cums, his whole body twitching with the complete and total euphoria of his first completed knot even as he feels complete and total humiliation for what he’s done. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that yet. I just… you’re so perfect and it feels so good and I’ve never actually done this before and-”

Lance’s hands move up to Shiro’s wrists, pulling them away from his face as the Omega looks down at him with a smile. “No need to apologize.” The words come out with a rumble of a purr that makes Shiro buck up into Lance again, feeling his knot pull at the movement. Lance’s breath hitches, and he grinds down against the knot letting out a moan that will haunt all of Shiro’s dirtiest of dreams for the rest of his life. “It's nice to know you were as excited about this as I was.”

“Maybe a little too excited.” Shiro chuckles, moving his hips along with Lance’s own in a small grind that has shocks of pleasure shooting through his body. He lets his hands drop away from Lance’s grip, sliding his palms up the smooth tan flesh of his thighs, reveling in the muscles moving underneath his touch before he moves further to grip Lance’s cock, sliding his other hand down between them in search of his clit. He knows he’s found it the moment Lance cries out, nails digging into Shiro’s chest as his back bows in a beautiful display. 

Shiro focuses on Lance’s body, the sweet cries of pleasure coming from his lips as he grinds against his still-inflated knot. A pleased rumble he’s never made before rising from his own chest startling him as he hears Lance call out how close he is. It doesn’t take too long before Lance is cumming, pearlescent drops of the Omega’s pleasure painting Shiro’s chest as he twitches and cries out his name in a way Shiro will surely never forget.

The satisfaction of getting his Omega off is short lived by the returning knowledge of his own premature ejaculation. His own embarrassed blush returns full force as he moves his hands away to run gentle thumbs along Lance’s thighs, unable to completely stop touching. “I’m so sorry.”

Lance’s eyes take a moment to focus on him, and then he smiles and its soft, warm, and Shiro imagines it's filled with love as he leans over and presses the softest of kisses to his lips. “Don’t be sorry, I’m quite flattered. To think I got to be the first person to touch such a beautiful and amazing Alpha Prime. I do hope you’ll at least allow me to enjoy the after-effects together as you come down from your orgasm.”

Shiro couldn’t nod fast enough, his arms pulling Lance closer to his chest with another of those happy sounds that Lance returns with a low purr as he noses into Shiro’s neck with a soft affection Shiro can’t help but melt into. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Lance’s voice is soft, sleepy as he runs his fingers softly over Shiro’s side. “You’re quite good at cuddling, Shirogane.”

“Well I’m glad I’ve got something I’m good at to make up for my complete and total inexperience.” He jokes, feeling Lance’s smile pressed against his neck followed by a soft kiss on the sensitive flesh. “You can call me Shiro if you want. I meant to tell you sooner but I was a little bit distracted.”

Lance’s chuckle is almost as addicting as his moans as he burrows even closer to Shiro’s chest, completely undeterred by the mess between them. “I think I like you distracted, Shiro. You’re quite adorable.”

“No one has ever called me adorable before.” Shiro muses, running his hand along Lance’s back and memorizing the feel of his spine underneath his fingers.

“Well then a lot of people have missed out.” Lance’s reply is sleepy, and Shiro can’t help but hope the Omega falls asleep, letting him enjoy this moment for just a little bit longer before he’s kicked to the curb. “I’m glad I met you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s heart skips a beat at the words, a smile pulling his lips as he tugs Lance closer. His cock sliding out now that his knot has deflated followed by the sticky reminder of their coupling. The room filling with the thick, musky scent of his release. “I’m happy I met you too, Lance.”

Lance gives a soft, content sigh, nosing against Shiro’s glands one last time before he’s pushing up away from him. Shiro’s heart stops for a different reason, the fear and knowledge that he’s about to be kicked out taking over the bliss as those crystillian blue eyes look him over. “Care to join me for a bath?”

“A-What?” Shiro fumbles, his mind taking a moment to catch up before he’s grinning up at Lance. “A bath sounds amazing, actually.”

“Perfect,” Lance’s purr seems to grow louder as he pushes to his feet, holding his hand out to Shiro to help him up. He twines their fingers together as he leads them to the connecting bathroom, only letting go when he has to lean over to turn the water on to warm up. “I know we didn’t talk about it, but you’re more than welcome to stay for the night. I make a mean pile of pancakes.”

Shiro looks over at Lance, sitting on the edge of a large tub like a goddess on her throne, completely undeterred by Shiro’s cum sliding down his leg and dripping on the floor below him as he waits for Shiro to respond. Strong. Poised. Confident. Perfect.

“I’d love to stay.” Shiro hears his own voice in his ears and sees the returning smile blossom across Lance’s face and knows without a shadow of a doubt that he would do anything Lance told him to in that moment.

And he’s completely okay with that.

* * *

Business is business, as usual. Parts he loves, and parts he doesn’t but still makes sure to get done. Sure, taking on more of the workload while Allura is off is a lot of work Lance doesn’t particularly want to do, but it also comes with things he’s always dreamed of doing. Like being a voice people other than Allura actually listen to over decisions, and not just the nameless assistant. Allura has always been an amazing boss, letting him use her name when he needs to get what he needs done, listening to his input on designs. But now, having full control in his hand is a wonderful feeling.

It’s a shame he can’t actually focus on that feeling.

His mind wanders for the upteenth time as he looks down at the notes he has from his visit with Allura and the discussion over their new line. She absolutely loved the idea of dedicating their line to parents and making it more _real_ and less photoshopped and cover up. Excitement bubbles in his chest at this, knowing this line will be his baby and it's been endorsed so fully by someone like Allura.

Or is that excitement over the fact that he gets to work with Shiro while doing it?

Honestly, he can’t even really tell right now. His mind continues to wander throughout the day, the littlest things triggering his thoughts of the young Alpha. How drop dead gorgeous he was, the way his body only succeeded in looking impossibly better even with its flaws. The way he blushed up his neck and how he would try to physically cover his embarrassment.

How someone as _perfect_ as Shiro not only fell in Lance’s lap, but came willingly with the added knowledge of his complete inexperience. Lance can’t help the purr that rumbles up from his chest as he sighs dreamily remembering that he’s the only one that’s gotten to touch Shiro.

Nobody else.

Just Lance.

He even thought about bringing flowers as if he were courting Lance and not just busting a knot in hopes of making pups. God, what a perfect, precious Alpha.

Finally accepting that he’s not going to get anything done until he speaks to Shiro, even something as simple as eating his lunch, he shoves his food aside and grabs his keyboard to write up an email. He makes sure to go over all of the key points from his meeting with Shiro from before, along with the additions from Allura, and then sends it off with a signature and the deletion of an emoji heart at the end of his name. 

Satisfied, he reaches for his lunch, stomach rumbling it’s annoyance at having had to wait for something so trivial as a passing fuck. Like Lance hasn’t had them before. He just gets his fork to his mouth when his phone dings, drawing his eyes down to the notification box appearing over his lockscreen photo of his niece and nephew grinning over a massive toad. He nearly chokes on the chunk of chicken in his mouth at the name flashing up at him.

**1 Text Message**   
**Shirogane**

He doesn’t even bother to read the small preview of the message, immediately snatching up his phone and fumbling when it slips from his fingers almost falling to the floor below his desk. Once he wrangles it out of his lap he unlocks it and grins at the message.

_I’m excited to go over the input from Mrs. Altea on our project and would love to meet up and talk it over._

Meet up.

As in face to face.

Lance can’t help the excited, girlish squeal that raises from his chest as he pushes from the desk, spinning in the chair and whooping in joy. Shiro wants to meet up with him again. He shoots back a text, feeling his cheeks burning as he makes the suggestion to meet outside of the offices this time. His blush only deepens as he watches those three tell-tale dots immediately appear on his screen, quickly followed by a response.

_Sounds great, I’m available tomorrow night._   
_Or is that too soon?_

So cute. He’s so, so cute.

Lance sends off a suggestion of time and place, smile going soft as he pulls open his contacts in his phone and edits the name from Shirogane to Shiro, adding in a cute little heart, because Shiro is just too cute. Satisfied, he sets his phone back down on his desk and goes back to his meal, contemplating ways he can get that perfect, adorable blush to reappear on the Alpha’s cheeks during their meeting.

* * *

 _Universal Desires_ is definitely not a name Shiro would ever peg for a restaurant, especially one he would meet with someone for a business meeting. But, he always did have a love for outer space, and there was no way he was going to turn Lance down when he offered to meet for dinner instead of inside the conference room at Marmora. He made sure to check the dress code, not wanting to come off as overdressed and stuffy, deciding to go with his work outfit, but without the tie and his sleeves rolled up so that he comes off as more casual and comfortable.

As he walks inside the building his eyes go wide, sparkling as he looks around at the out-of-this-world decor. The whole room glowing like something out of a science fiction movie with black light reacting tablecloths and uniforms and glowing star chandeliers of varying colors. He grins as he takes in the sight from the entrance, nearly missing the Maitre D addressing him. 

“Are you Shiro, by chance?” The woman smiles at him, her dress showing off muscles that rival his own and immediately has Shiro respecting the place more because she looks completely comfortable there. He nods and a kind grin spreads across her face. “I thought so, you fit the description of Lance’s ramblings. My name is Shay, welcome to our restaurant. Please follow me, Lance is waiting for you in the private seating.”

Shiro can feel a blush rising to his cheeks at the idea that Lance has been talking about him, hoping that the Omega has become as hopelessly enamored as he has. He follows Shay through the restaurant and into a hallway of doors all decorated with pictures of the planets of their solar system. She stops at the door for Venus, pushing it open and signalling for Shiro to step inside. He walks inside the room, jaw once again dropping as he takes in the sudden motif change that makes the room look like some sort of underwater planet.

“Just be careful, I know it's been a while but that doesn’t make you invincible.” A new voice breaks him out of his stupor as Shiro walks in, his eyes landing on a larger man looking completely at home in khakis and a tank top, his hair pulled back from his head with a bright yellow band. “Oh, he’s here.”

“Shiro, you made it!” Lance stands up, his makeup sparkling in the soft blue lights of the room as he sends Shiro a blinding smile. “I’m glad you could make it. This is Hunk, he’s my best friend and co-owner of the restaurant. It's my favorite place to be, besides my home. They have this super fun special where they’ll look you over, take down any allergies you may have, then bring you a full mystery-meal made just for you.”

“That sounds like fun. Your restaurant looks amazing, Mr. Hunk. I’m excited to try what you come up with for me.” Shiro smiles, trying to be polite, but he just can’t take his eyes off of Lance and the way he looks impossibly more enchanting. 

Hunk and Shay both seem to hover for a moment before there’s a loud sigh and a giggle and the two are walking away, closing the door behind them. Shiro waits until Lance sits before he settles himself down across from him at the table, watching as Lance fidgets with the stuff he has spread out between them for a moment.

Those perfect, perfect fingers with their immaculate manicure that feels absolutely amazing as they press into his flesh. He licks his lips, nearly missing the words when Lance finally starts to talk.

“I’m so glad you agreed to meet with me. Honestly, I was so worried things might become awkward between us after our arrangement.” Lance sends him a smile even as those perfect-perfect fingers move to run over his stomach. “Here’s hoping it sticks, I’m quite excited.”

“We could always do it again.” Shiro hears the words coming out of his mouth before his mind can catch up and knows he’s blushing a deep, deep red as Lance looks up at him with the surprised ‘o’ that has haunted his thoughts ever since they had sex. Shiro scrambles for something else to say, to not sound too eager, like a pup on a leash wanting to please it’s owner. “I mean, to make sure it sticks. I’m down to keep doing it until it does.”

That surprised flash quickly shifts, turning into a bright smile that makes Shiro want to melt looking at it. He swears he sees a blush taking over Lance’s cheeks in the soft, blue lighting as the Omega lets out a soft trill that sounds suspiciously like a barely-contained purr. Lance’s hand moves back onto the table, sneaking across the paperwork between them and resting on Shiro’s own with absolute confidence. “I would like that. They say it can take more time to conceive depending on age.”

“I don’t mind, however long it takes.” Shiro turns his hand, wrapping his fingers together with Lance’s, heart skipping at just how _right_ it feels. “We can try again tonight, if you want.”

This time Shiro _knows_ the sound he hears is a purr, and he soaks it in like it's the greatest thing he’s ever heard. Joy at the thought of pleasing Lance gathers warm in his gut as their eyes meet. “I’d like that a lot.”

 _Me too._ He thinks, grinning so hard it hurts. _So, so much._

* * *

Lance has always loved his own body, knowing he looks good and making sure to take care of himself so it stays that way. Sure, he has crows feet lining his eyes, and smile lines around his lips, but those aren’t flaws, they’re just another part of himself. He has always been the type to cherish the beauty in everything, treasuring the way he feels when he draws people’s attention. People like Shiro.

He can’t help the blush that raises to his cheeks as he thinks of the Alpha, even after weeks of them meeting nearly every-other night, sometimes even more than that. Shiro makes Lance feel things he hasn’t felt in a long time, things more than just the feeling of being desired, of wanting to touch and be touched. Things he doesn’t care to think about considering their relationship is simply an under-the-counter business arrangement. 

Small details like the end of their arrangement are easy to forget when every time they meet is even more like a date than the last. Shiro has even started bringing Lance flowers, making jokes about how he decided it felt like the right thing to do.

Lance has never loved getting flowers as much as he does now, his house slowly filling with arrangement after arrangement. He thinks about their meeting arrangements for that night, Shiro asking Lance if he wanted to join him for a charity gala he was invited to through work. As his date.

Shiro had actually used the word date.

Lance squeals, doing a giddy dance in his bathroom for what was probably the tenth time before he reigns himself in and goes back to looking over his reflection for the evening. The gown he picked out is a glittering ombre of blue and hugs his body just-right, showing off his legs with their gem-encrusted tights with a perfect peekaboo slit and matching heels. He’s proud to say he’s wearing the prototypes for the line he and Shiro have been working on, and it looks amazing on his skin, accenting his beauty for what it is instead of hiding it away like a flaw. He leans forward, turning his head this way and that to admire how good he looks when his eyes land on the corner of the sink and the glaringly white item resting on the dark marble. 

An exasperated sigh rises up from his chest and he pushes back, finally looking down at the test and it’s bright red text written across it. _Pregnant._

He frowns, glaring down at the device like it’s personally wronged him for giving him what he wanted. He lets his eyes wander away, back up at his own reflection. Taking in the knowledge that he feels young, and has the desire to actually dress up, for the first time in a long time as he once again checks over his appearance. With one last huff his heel settles over the button on his trash can, opening the top so he can swat the test off the counter and into its depths with a satisfied grin.

It’ll be a while before it shows, anyway.

He can take his time and enjoy himself for a little bit longer.

* * *

Slice-of-Life Cafe has always been Shiro’s favorite place to stop for coffee, not just because of its cheezy name combined with the logo of a knife literally cutting into it, but also because it’s a family business owned by his old neighbors and their son who was his best friend growing up. Unfortunately for said friend, that also means that he can’t escape whenever Shiro wants to whine because he has to take care of his family business, and his parents wouldn’t approve of him kicking Shiro out and causing a scene for nothing.

So, Shiro is doing just that, draped dramatically over the counter in his best imitation of a puddle as he whines for what is probably the millionth time about the situation he’s gotten himself into. “It's been three months, Keith. Allura is going to come back to work soon and then what will I do? She’s not going to just let Lance continue to meet with me so casually over her business, so even if we do keep… _you know,_ it’s not going to be the same.”

“So just ask him out for real.” Keith huffs, rolling his eyes and turning on the grinder to drown out the loud over-exaggerated groan coming from the Alpha imitating a tablecloth on his family’s counters. “It really isn’t that complicated, Shiro.”

“But it is that complicated!” Shiro rolls his head on the counter to shoot his best friend his best miserable look, completely ignoring the satisfied look that crosses the other man’s face as he pretends to ignore him and continue with his orders. Leave it to Keith to enjoy Shiro’s misery. “Lance is… he’s perfect. So confident and sure of himself, patient and mature, and he never makes me feel bad for being so inexperienced. Not to mention how absolutely gorgeous he is, god just the thought of him. Plus he’s a genius, none of my other clients are as easy to work with as he is. He could absolutely run that company for Allura without a problem if she’d decided to never come back. He’s just…. Just…”

“Lance?” Keith says, his smirk turning into a sardonic grin that Shiro has the urge to physically rub off of his face.

“Yes, Lance!” Shiro huffs, pushing himself up from the counter and throwing his hands in the air in an over dramatic fashion that he knows gets him even more looks than his pouting already has. “That’s obviously who i’ve been talking about this whole ti-”

“Hello, Shiro.” The voice is like a blessing and a curse inside Shiro’s head as he swivels around on his heels, eyes wide and jaw dropped as he’s greeted with the sight of Lance reaching out to take the cup from Keith’s offered hand. He’s wearing a warm looking peacoat with a scarf and a knit hat, clearly dressed for the chill weather outside unlike Shiro who’s taken it upon himself to enjoy his day off by wearing sweats and a long sleeved tee, his normal winter garb for when he goes for a run.

Oh god.

Lance is here.

Lance heard him complaining _about Lance_ all while wearing a stained band shirt and sweatpants. Shiro can’t even remember if he brushed his hair this morning.

“Lance.” It comes out almost like a squeak, clearly giving away his terror.

The omega smiles, that soft, sweet, understanding smile that Shiro loves oh-so-much, gripping his drink in both his hands as he looks over Shiro. “Would you like to walk with me to work?”

Shiro’s heart drops into his stomach, but he’s never been able to resist giving Lance anything he wants. “Yeah, I’d love to keep you company.”

They leave the cafe and Shiro resists the urge to wrap his arms around himself at the chill of the crisp morning air as it hits him, instead keeping his hands at his sides and rolling his shoulders to try and exude a confidence he absolutely does not feel. They move through the crowded streets in silence, and with every few steps they take Shiro can’t help but look over at Lance, wishing he would let one of his hands drop from the cup he holds up in front of him so Shiro could twine their fingers together one last time before Lance ends it.

Because Lance is obviously about to end it.

Finally, after what feels like forever, but is really only half a block, Lance takes a deep breath and tilts his head to look over at Shiro. His cheeks are flushed with the cold, and his lips turned up in that cocky way that always makes Shiro’s dick twitch to life just looking at it. “Well, it seems like you’ve been keeping things from me.”

“I-” Shiro starts, then stops, not knowing what he could possibly say to defend himself, now.

“It’s okay,” Lance grins, fingers twitching on his cup as he lifts it up to take a sip before he continues. “I’ve also been keeping a secret from you, Shiro.”

“You have?” Shiro frowns, brows knitting together as he watches Lance finally let his hand drop down from the cup, only to settle it over the buttons on his abdomen. 

“Yes, I’m pregnant, Shiro.” The words make Shiro feel impossibly colder as they come out of the Omega’s lips, joined with the knowledge that that’s the only reason they were getting together in the first place. “Honestly, it probably stuck the first time we did it. I’ve known for a few months now, but I was enjoying our time together so much that I couldn’t help but take advantage of your offer to continue.”

“Oh,” Shiro’s mind fills with all the words he wants to say. Suave offers for them to continue having fun, desperate pleas for Lance to keep him around even if it's just for his knot, even the thought of wanting to see proof for himself just so he can see Lance one last time. No words come out, and he finally looks away from Lance, down to his feet and his well-worn running shoes next to Lance’s own warm looking boots. 

“I guess this-” Lance starts and Shiro _can’t do it._ He can’t take the idea of hearing Lance tell him it’s over.

“Will you go out with me?” He turns his eyes back to Lance, determination clear in his gaze even as he fumbles through his words. “Be my boyfriend, I mean. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

The pause after his words is long, both of them having stopped walking and stand in the middle of the sidewalk staring at each other. Lance looks shocked, that same adorable face Shiro grew to treasure bringing out of him now bringing stabs of anxiety of fear instead of love and devotion. “Oh.” Lance finally speaks, blinking rapidly a few times as if he forgot to blink before he starts to fidget with his drink, looking truly nervous for what Shiro thinks may be the first time since they met. “Are… are you sure? I mean… you’re still so young, and you’re a Prime, you could literally have any Omega you wanted.”

“The only one I want is you.” Shiro steps closer, reaching his hand out, he hesitates for only a minute before he runs his fingers over Lance’s cheekbones and cups his cheek softly in his palm. “I want you, Lance.”

Lance’s nervousness blooms into a bright smile and he noses against Shiro’s palm with a happy sound. “I do like the idea of my children’s father being there for them as they grow up.”

Shiro can’t fight back the pull of his own grin as he practically lunges forward, almost crushing Lance’s drink between them in his quest to connect their lips together in a soft, clumsy kiss. “I would love to be there for our children. Maybe we can even have some fun dating properly before we have the next one.”

Lance laughs, his eyes sparkling with joy. “That depends on if you can hold back from popping a knot in the first minute.”

Shiro groans, stepping back and covering his blushing face. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Who knows?” Lance chimes in, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s and cuddling close to him as he starts to direct them down the sidewalk again. “Lucky we have time to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please consider hitting that kudos button and leaving me a comment! Even an emoji heart or a "kudos" is enough to make me smile.
> 
> Also don't forget to check out keir's fic: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086912


End file.
